Fireworks
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. #AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge 01). Mari biarkan Akashi mencerita tentang seseorang yang menjadi keluarganya saat perang dunia berlangsung. Dia menyukai musim panas, dan dia menyukai kembang api. Hingga akhirnya, dia meninggal pada kembang api itu sendiri. Meski demikian, Dia selalu tahu, kalau Akashi tidak akan pernah menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Happy reading minna-san


Yang paling Kuroko sukai adalah kembang api di musim panas.

Yang paling Akashi benci adalah kembang api di musim panas.

.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya."

Kembang api itu menyala, ditangan Akashi.

Dan Akashi membencinya. Terutama ketika menyala saat musim panas―di hari yang sama, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

Percikan api dari kembang api yang suatu saat padam. Suara jangkrik melenyapkan kesunyian. Langit bertabur bintang saat musim panas.

Akashi selalu bernostaglia saat api menghabiskan sumbu kembang apinya.

Setiap malam musim panas, tiada hari tanpa kembang api.

―sesuatu yang sangat ia benci

.

_"_Karena berkat kembang api, aku bertemu denganmu Kuroko._"_

.

.

.

—oOoOo—

.

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

[ **Fireworks** ]

for #AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge 01)

.

_Pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 adalah detik – detik bersejarah saat Perang Dunia Kedua berkumandang_

_Bom atom yang seharusnya tidak ikut andil dalam perang dunia akhirnya meratakan Hiroshima, lalu akan disusul bom untuk Nagasaki_

_Salah satu kembang api yang mengerikan yang pernah ada di dunia._

_Dan sebagai bukti bahwa perang adalah jalan yang sangat meyakitkan._

.

—oOoOo—

.

.

.

Halo, aku Akashi Seijuurou, salah satu korban perang dunia kedua.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis artikel tentang hidupku disini. Mungkin aneh jika orang sepertiku, yang sekarang selalu sibuk, repot – repot menulis surat ini di balik diari kecil itu. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menulis ini bukan?

Mungkin kau adalah anakku. Mungkin kau adalah cucuku. Mungkin kau hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja menemukan diari ini.

Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan kalian mau bersedia membaca surat ini.

Sederhana saja. Aku sangat ingin menceritakan tentang seseorang yang hebat dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupku hingga sekarang.

Orang itu sangat berarti. Tanpanya, mungkin surat ini—atau malah aku tidak akan pernah ada disini.

Nama orang itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu – satunya anak yang menyalakan kembang api dibalik perang dunia kedua.

.

.

.

Tahun 1945. Mimpi buruk rakyat Negeri Sakura.

Suara tembakan dari angkasa. Pemaksaan rakyat sipil untuk mengambil andil dalam perang. Rasa takut dan gelisah serangan dari dari udara yang merengut nyawa kapanpun.

Ini adalah waktu yang mengerikan. Akashi sangat membencinya.

"Tidak ada salahnya menikmati kembang api kan? Lagian ini musim panas."

Kening Akashi mengerut tidak sudi, lalu dia mendesah, "Tetsuya, sebaiknya kita menuju pengungsian. Kita tidak tahu serangan udara yang akan datang nanti."

Padahal ini musim panas. Waktu kembang api menyala di langit cerah.

Kuroko menunduk. Seharusnya ini menjadi waktu sukacita masyarakat Jepang. Biasanya malam ini selalu diadakan perayaan menyambut musim panas. Festival selalu diselengarakan di penjuru negeri.

Tapi itu hanya angan - angan belakang. Tahun ini, adalah mimpi buruk Jepang.

Tanpa kembang api, yang selalu menjadi favorit Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap pemuda seusianya. "Sekali saja ya. Aku ingin melihat kembang api."

"Kalau yang dimaksudmu adalah petasan, aku menolak." Akashi terdiam sejenak. Manik heterokromnya menatap lekat - lekat pemuda ekspersi berambut biru itu―samar - samar sedih dan kecewa. "Dasar. Kalau yang ini boleh."

Yang Akashi maksud adalah batangan kawat yang sudah diberi sumbu kembang api. Itu adalah kembang api untuk anak - anak.

Kembang api sederhana. Dan kembang api pertama yang Kuroko nyalakan sewaktu kecil.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko tersenyum. Kembang api itu menyala di tangannya.

Akashi memperhatikan percikan api dari kembang api itu. Cahayanya menerangi kegelapan malam.

Seandainya saja jika cahayanya itu bisa menerangi hati orang penguasa itu agar berhenti berperang. Atau tidak, minimal bisa menenangkan penduduk sipil yang kini ketakutan dibawah naungan pengungsian.

Akashi menarik nafasnya. Kuroko benar, tidak ada salahnya menikmati kembang api.

.

.

.

Kuroko sangat identik dengan biru langit musim panas. Percayalah, dia benar – benar seperti musim panasku saat di pengungsian.

Hanya dia kurang kerjaan menyelinap kabur dari pengungsian hanya demi 1-2 batang kembang api. Dia tidak peduli kalau suatu saat serangan udara akan datang merengut nyawa. Yang dipikirannya hanya kembang api.

Semula, aku heran dengan dia. Bahkan aku selalu menganggap dia gila (meski tidak kukatakan secara langsung)

.

.

.

Dulu Akashi seorang putra bangsawan Jepang.

Namun, sekarang Akashi hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang kini menetap di pengungsian pinggir kota Hiroshima. Bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, satu - satunya remaja seusia yang masih menetap di pengungsian selain dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun."

Entah kenapa setiap Kuroko menyapanya, Akashi tidak merasa kesepian. Mungkin karena Kuroko bisa menjadi lawan setiap saat atau Kuroko satu - satunya orang yang Akashi kenal selain para tentara yang mondar - mandir melindungi penduduk sipil.

"Selamat pagi." Akashi membalas sapaannya, sembari merapikan bajunya. "Apa makanan hari ini?"

"Roti untuk yang sehat dan bubur nasi untuk yang di rumah sakit."

"Tidak ada yang berubah, huh." Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Lalu hari ini? Ada sesuatu yang khusus?"

Manik biru Kuroko berotasi, berpikir sejenak. "Membantu dokter di rumah sakit, bermain dengan anak - anak. Ah ya, aku ingin melihat kembang api lagi di bukit belakang sekolah."

"Kau tidak bosan melihat kembang api mulu?"

Kuroko menggeleng tenang. Dia sangat menyukai kembang api, terutama ketika musim panas. Bahkan meski perang yang menghantui hidupnya, Kuroko tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap melihat kembang api.

Sungguh, Akashi tidak pernah mengerti. Apa hanya kembang api menjadi penenang Kuroko. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kuroko hanya tenang setelah melihat kembang api. Sesuatu hal yanf

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan menemanimu."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Entah bagaimana caranya, Akashi selalu tenang setelah melihat senyuman Kuroko.

"Hei, Tetsuya." Kuroko mendongak, melihat Akashi mengulas simpul senyuman di wajahnya. "Setelah itu, kita sekamar lagi ya. Aku tidak suka sendirian di kamar besar itu."

"Dasar, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan, justru akulah yang tidak bisa lepas dari Tetsuya.

Dia sangat identik dengan biru langit musim panas. Bajunya adalah baju festival musim panas. Tak lupa kembang api yang selalu menyala apik ditangannya.

Kuroko sangat baik. Meski dia seorang laki – laki, dia membantu para wanita merawat orang sakit dan anak – anak. Senyuman hangat yang selalu menyambut pagi. Tak lupa kadang celoteh tentang musim panas yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko pernah bercerita. Dia ingin sekali menjadi dokter.

Ayahnya yang seorang petani meninggal setelah deman tinggi saat dia kecil. Ibunya sudah meninggal setelah terkena ledakan serangan udara dari Amerika beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sahabatnya meninggal karena kekurangan gizi di tengah perang.

Sama seperti Akashi, Kuroko sekarang hanyalah seorang diri. Tidak memiliki kerabat lagi dan dihantui serangan - serangan yang tidak terduga.

Hanya saja, Kuroko masih bisa tegar. Asalkan Kuroko masih bisa melihat kembang api di malam hari, semua yang terjadi masih sanggup ia terima. Kadang - kadang Kuroko tersenyun melihat kembang api atau hampir menangis hingga akhirnya kembang api itu mati.

Akashi tahu. Kembang api itu menyimpan banyak kenangan Kuroko. Sama persis bagaimana kembang api itu mengingatkan Akashi dengan Kuroko.

"Setelah perang ini selesai, Akashi-kun mau kemana?"

Malam ini seperti biasa. Kembang api selalu menyala ditangan Kuroko, dan mereka diam - diam menyelinap keluar dari pengungsian. Akashi menutup matanya, "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Kyoto. Atau tidak menetap di Hiroshima sampai beberapa tahun."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Kau kira aku meninggalkanmu yang bisanya cuma nyalain kembang api," jawab Akashi lugas sembari menyentil dahi Kuroko; membuat pemuda berambut biru itu cemburut. "Kau juga. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Ya." Bola mata Kuroko berputar, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau misalnya kapal sudah bisa dioperasikan. Mungkin aku akan ke Hokkaido, disana ada kerabat jauhku."

"Dan pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah."

"Tidak selamanya Akashi-kun. Kau kira ini zaman prasejarah—kita masih bisa tukar – tukar surat atau kalau kepepet pakai telegram."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar Kuroko Tetsuya. Kita masih bisa bertemu setelah ini."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mendesah pelan. Bola mata biru langit musim panasnya terus memperhatikan kembang api di tanganya. "Jika kita diberi umur panjang, akan kuhadiahkan kembang api yang lebih bagus dari ini."

Laki – laki berambut merah itu tersenyum masam. Menarik nafasnya kuat – kuat lalu mengeluarkannya pelahan. "Kau kira dengan tiap hari menunjukan kembang api—aku jadi terpengaruh maniak kembang api. Terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Lihat saja, nanti. Akan kutunjukan kembang api yang menakjubkan."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga sumbu kembang api itu habis dalam langit kelabu.

.

.

.

Janji itu selalu kupegang teguh. Bahkan meski mungkin Tetsuya sudah melupakan janjinya.

Berkat kebiasaannya di pengungsian itu, sekarang setiap malam di bulan Agustus—saat musim panas dan langit cerah—aku menyalakan kembang api di tengah – tengah bukit.

Apa kalian tahu? Aku mulai sangat membenci kembang api.

Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Sederhana, karena kembang api adalah bagian dari Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Akhir bulan Juli tahun 1945.

Sebagian besar penduduk sipil pengungsian, terutama wanita dan anak – anak, dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih aman. Beberapa kapal besar sudah menjemput mereka, memberangkatkan mereka ke pulau terpencil yang sekiranya masih aman dibandingkan Hiroshima.

Sekarang, hanya tentara – tentara yang tersisa dan beberapa penduduk yang masih nekat menetap di Hiroshima, dengan alasan harta yang enggan ditinggal. Kuroko masih menetap disini, sebagai relawan perawat rumah sakit di pengungsian yang selalu kebanjiran pasien dari beberapa distrik di Hiroshima. Lalu Akashi harus menetap di Hiroshima sebagai salah satu prajurit usia belia.

Takdir memang kejam. Begitulah Akashi menafsirkan nasibnya sekarang.

Kalau saja perang dunia kedua tidak meletus dan tidak membawa tanah Negeri Sakura ini, pasti sekarang Akashi menikmati masa – masa SMA-nya yang sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Mungkin juga Akashi tidak perlu menjadi seorang tentara.

Dan Kuroko tidak perlu kehilangan ibunya dan sahabat karibnya.

Kalau saja—

"..."

Akashi terdiam. Percuma mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Dan pada akhirnya, semuannya akan kehilangan."

Mata Akashi menerawang ke langit melalui jendela. Langit berwarna kelabu belakangan ini. Hawa panas musim panas dan diperburuk bekas – bekas serangan udara membuat udara Hiroshima tidak sebersih beberapa bulan lalu. Akashi jamin, setelah ini pasti banyak penduduk yang menderita gangguan pernafasan.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

Lagi – lagi sapaan itu selalu menjadi menu paginya. Ulasan senyuman diwajahnya dan rambut langit musim panasnya yang selalu mengingatkan musim panas tahun lalu.

"Pagi. Seperti biasa, kau selalu semangat setiap hari."

"Inikan musim panas, Akashi-kun. Warga Jepang harus bersemangat menghadapi musim panas!"

Apa dia tahu? Hanya dirinya—Kuroko Tetsuya—yang masih semangat di musim panas ini.

Tidak untuk Akashi. Yang selalu mengharapkan musim panas ini cepat berakhir.

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Kyoto."

Kening Kuroko mengerut samar, "Secepat ini?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Manik heterokromnya—merah dan jingga—menatap lurus laki – laki berambut biru langit musim panas. "Jepang saat ini kondisi terdesak. Sebagai satu – satunya keluarga Akashi yang masih hidup, aku harus menghadiri rapat penting—apakah Jepang akan menyerah dengan sekutu atau tidak."

Kuroko mengigit bibirnya, lalu menunduk agar Akashi tidak bisa melihat wajah sedihnya dan berkata, "Tak kusangka, pada akhirnya kita menjadi seperti ini. Kau akan kembali kesini?"

"Tentu saja." Akashi terkekeh geli, pada akhirnya menjadi tertawa renyah. "Ahh, ternyata Tetsuya merindukanku. Tenang, kau kira aku bisa meninggalkanmu yang kerjaannya hanya menyelinap keluar dan menyalakan kembang api, begitu?"

"Akashi-kun. Itu tidak lucu."

"Ekspersimu sangat lucu."

Kuroko bersunggut. Lalu perlahan – lahan menjadi wajahnya sediakala—hangat dan tenang. Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Akashi, meski ujung – ujungnya berakhir godaan, membuat Kuroko lega.

Akashi tetap akan datang. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya lega.

Mungkin karena Akashi tidak akan meninggalkannya, sehingga Kuroko tidak merasa kesepian.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Kuroko masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Akashi.

.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku disini menunggumu."

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang, dan aku absolut."

.

.

.

Hei, Kuroko Tetsuya. Apakah kau puas merasuki pikiranku dengan sesuatu yang kau sebut _keindahan kembang api_.

Bahkan senyuman yang kadang agak kuragukan—wajah datar atau senyuman—selalu saja ada di otakku. Kau ini benar – benar, membuatku tak habis pikir.

Siapa sangka, kita hanya remaja korban perang dunia kedua akhirnya memiliki ikatan yang melebihi dari kenalan biasa.

Ah, tidak.

Kau sangat berarti bagiku.

.

.

.

Kyoto, 6 Agustus 1945.

Nafasnya memburu. Kekesalan dan kemarahan sudah mencapai ubun – ubun kepalanya. Kalau saja Akashi tidak sadar kalau dirinya berada di tempat umum dan bukan seorang bangsawan kelas atas lagi—mungkin saja Akashi sudah meninju etalase pertokoan di sampingnya.

"Sei-chan! Jangan terburu – buru begitu!"

Mibuchi Reo, salah satu bawahan ayahnya yang masih mengabdi dengan keluarga Akashi, buru – buru mengikuti langkah tuan mudanya yang satu ini. Tentu saja, meski Reo mengatakan kalimat tunggu, Akashi tidak akan menungguinya.

"Sial!"

Sungguh, Akashi tidak habis pikir dengan kepala para tetua menyebalkan itu. Tetap lanjut perang katanya? Yang benar saja! Apa mereka tidak melihat betapa banyaknya manusia kehilangan nyawanya karena keinginan egois dari mereka. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan bahaya yang akan diterima selain serangan udara Amerika.

Akashi mengigit bibirnya. Rasanya datang ke pertemuan bangsawan penting Jepang adalah sia – sia. Dirinya bahkan tidak didengarkan hanya karena dia masih belia. Para Tetua berperut besar itu menyebalkan; mengatakan perang berlanjut demi kehormatan bangsa Jepang.

"Aku gagal, Tetsuya." Akashi mematung. Manik heterokromnya memandang lurus langit kelabu yang selalu menghiasi Jepang belakangan ini. "Padahal aku ingin perang ini berakhir. Ahh... aku ingin melihat kembang apimu lagi."

Mungkin mengambil kereta api ke Hiroshima lebih cepat bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sekarang, Akashi ingin bertemu Kuroko, satu – satunya orang yang sanggup menenangkan dirinya.

"Sei-chan..." merasa dirinya dilupakan, Reo memanggil majikan kecil. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Hiroshima. Aku ingin pulang."

"Heh?! Tidak boleh!" seru Reo menolak. "Besok masih ada penemuan. Kau serius akan meninggalkannya."

Akashi tidak memperdulikannya. Terus berjalan menuju stasiun. Kuroko sekarang sedang menu—

DEG!

A—apaan ini?

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang menganjal, sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tiba – tiba kacau.

Sesuatu pasti akan terjadi... benar, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroko.

Kenapa Akashi merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Kuroko.

Belum sempat Akashi tersadar lamunannya, tiba – tiba dia merasakan goncangan dari tanah yang pijak dan hampir saja membuat dia terjatuh. Gempa bumi, benar ini gempa bumi. Tapi kenapa Akashi merasa tidak wajar dari gempa bumi.

"Amerika menyerang! Amerika menyerang!"

Lagi – lagi kumandangan Akashi benci.

Tapi—kenapa firasat buruk terhadap Kuroko makin kuat.

"Sei-chan! Ayo kita berlindung!" Tanpa Akashi sadari, Reo sudah menarik tangannya. Kaki – kaki kuat Reo mengajaknya untuk berlari, mencari tempat yang aman. "Kita harus pergi. Amerika hampir saja menggunakan bom nuklir ke Kyoto."

"Bom Nuklir?! Bukankah seharusnya bom atom masih belum berkembang."

Reo terus berlari, begitu pula Akashi. "Entahlah. Syukurlah bomnya tidak jadi diluncurkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gempa tadi? Apa karena bom atom juga?"

Reo mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah, bom atom itu jatuh ke Hiroshima."

Hi—hiroshima?

Tubuh Akashi mematung. Hiroshima katanya. Hiroshima—tidak, Kuroko...

"—jangan bercanda!"

Kuroko menunggunya disana. Seorang diri bersama tentara – tentara yang belum tentu dia kenal. Kuroko—tidak...

"Tetsuya!"

Yang Akashi liat adalah kumpulan asal dari beribu – ribu kilometer mengotori langit kelabu. Pemandangan itu sama seperti setelah kembang api dinyalakan—berakhir mengotori langit dengan asap.

Hanya saja, Akashi tidak suka dengan kembang api ini; hadiah dari Amerika untuk Hiroshima.

.

.

.

Tetsuya. Kau benar – benar seperti kembang api.

Kau menyinari hari kelamku sama seperti kembang api menyinari langit gelap. Kau yang membuatku tenang melihat senyumanmu.

Tapi kembang api membuat bekas pada langit. Sama seperti kau membuat bekas pada hatiku.

Mungkin ini konyol.

Aku bersyukur—bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

Meski latar pertemuan kita tidak seromantis novel – novel.

.

.

.

Hiroshima rata dengan tanah.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Tidak ada yang tersisa. Jika tidak memasukan puing – puing bangunan dan mayat – mayat manusia yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi.

Udara disini sangatlah bahaya. Masker kain yang Akashi pakai tidak membantu sama sekali. Apa pedulinya, yang Akashi inginkan adalah melihat Kuroko. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Akashi ingin melihat senyuman Kuroko yang sudah ia tidak lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Akashi masih ingin melihat kembang api bersama Kuroko.

Akashi masih ingin bersama Kuroko.

"Tetsuya... kau masih ingin melihat kembang api kan?"

Tangan Akashi mengengam beberapa kembang api batangan, kesukaan Kuroko. Nanti Kuroko pasti akan senang dan terkekeh girang—ketika Akashi selalu membawakan kembang api. Kuroko pasti akan merajuk, menarik tangan Akashi agar menyelinap meminta menyalakan kembang api di bukit belakang sekolahnya.

Pasti Kuroko akan menceloteh tentang keindahan kembang api yang ia nyalakan.

Lalu Akashi pasti akan menyangkalnya dan menganggap Kuroko anak kecil. Dan Kuroko pasti memasang wajah cemburut.

Mata Akashi membulat sempurna begitu teringat kenangan bersama Kuroko. Bukit belakang sekolah, pasti Kuroko disitu. Tempat yang mungkin masih belum terkena dampak dari bom atom.

"Tetsuya!"

Benar. Akashi tidak boleh berhenti berharap. Kuroko pasti menunggunya, dengan kembang api yang selalu menjadi favorit Kuroko.

Pasti Kuroko menyambutnya kembali—dengan senyuman hangatnya

.

.

.

Dan dia itu satu – satunya yang hampir membuat jantungku copot.

Tuhan. Kalau dia itu bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang hobi menarik – narik bajuku dan kadang – kadang cepat menghilang, pasti sudah kugunting dirimu.

Bercanda.

Aahh. Benar, Kuroko orang yang paling berharga bagiku.

.

.

.

Bukit belakang sekolah adalah tempat paling bersejarah bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Selain tempat Kuroko menyalakan kembang apinya, tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali Akashi bertemu dengan Kuroko. Saat itu dia masih seorang bangsawan yang ingin melihat kunang – kunang disini, seorang diri tanpa penjaga

Tapi bukannya melihat kunang – kunang, malah bertemu Kuroko yang hampir membakar hutan karena percobaannya—menyalakan kembang api.

Dan disitulah, Akashi mengenal Kuroko. Saling bertukar surat dan berbicara ketika bertemu. Di mata Akashi, Kuroko adalah remaja yang punya ambisi mengerikan tentang kembang api tapi bercita – cita menjadi dokter. Itu benar – benar aneh.

Berkat perang dunia kedua, Kuroko yang hanya Akashi miliki. Keluarganya yang merupakan angkatan laut Jepang sudah meninggal di medan perang. Harta kekayaan Akashi juga tidak seberapa, hanya cukup menghidupinya dalam kehidupan sederhana.

Kuroko adalah harta satu – satunya yang ia miliki sekarang. Tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

"Akashi-kun..."

Sayup – sayup, suara Kuroko sangatlah lemah, berusaha memanggil Akashi agar mendekat ke tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya.

"Tetsuya."

Senyuman Tetsuya masih sama, terlihat hangat dan lembut tanpa paksaan. Kembang api masih sempat ia nyalakan di tangan pucatnya.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menyentuh wajah Kuroko sedikit ragu. Tapi melihat mata sayu Kuroko membuat Akashi tidak tega meninggalkan Kuroko dalam kondisi ini. "Tetsuya... aku sudah pulang."

Meski Kuroko selamat, tubuh Kuroko terkena efek radiasi dari bom atom. Rambutnya semua sudah rontok, kulitnya sudah keriput, bercak luka yang tidak wajar sekujur tubuhnya, belum lagi sebelah matanya sudah rusak. Kuroko tidak dalam kondisi baik – baik saja.

Kalau seperti ini Kuroko juga akan diambang kematian.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko memanggilnya. Tangannya yang sudah kurus dalam waktu sekejap menunjukan kembang api yang masih menyala, namun selang beberapa detik akhirnya padam. "Ayo kita main kembang api. Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersama Akashi-kun."

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Akashi mengendong tubuh Kuroko di punggungnya, lalu mengikatnya agar tidak terjatuh. Lain pihak, Kuroko berusaha menolaknya dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menganggu Akashi berjalan. "Ayolah Tetsuya... kau mengerikan sekarang!"

"Aku ingin bermain kembang api Akashi-kun. Kumohon..."

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang! Aku tidak ingin kau mati!" seru Akashi kalap, mati – matian berusaha menahan pukulan tangan Kuroko yang menolak untuk pergi. "Setelah ini aku janji akan melihat kembang api."

Kuroko perlahan menghentikan pukulannya. Meski telinganya sudah mulai rusak, Kuroko masih bisa mendengar isakan Akashi.

"Aku janji kita akan melihat kembang api yang paling menakjubkan!"

Kuroko terdiam. Isakan Akashi makin lama makin menjadi. Tapi dia tetap berusaha kuat untuk membawa Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun..."

.

Disitulah Kuroko pertama kalinya melihat Akashi menangis.

.

.

.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Kuroko terkena efek dari nuklir.

Tubuh dia sudah rusak. Buruk rupa. Tapi asal kalian tahu, senyumannya masih sediakala. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih binggung bagaimana caranya dia menyalakan kembang api ditangannya.

Itu tidak penting.

Aku sudah berjanji pada Tetsuya, akan melihat kembang api yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

"Kumohon! Tetsuya benar – benar membutuh bantuan medis. Kalian kenal Tetsuya kan? Yang membantu kalian di rumah sakit pengungsian!"

Meski hujan turun deras dan membuat Kuroko mengigil, tidak ada yang peduli. Klinik terdekat yang masih selamat dari bom atom terkunci rapat dari luar walau sekarang masih sore. Tidak peduli Akashi menggedor dari luar dan mengucapkan bahwa dia adalah bangsawan. Tidak peduli Kuroko sangat lemah dipunggung Akashi.

Klinik itu tidak mau membuka pintunya, untuk pasien yang terkena radioaktif seperti Kuroko.

Mereka tidak mau mengobati pasien bertubuh mengerikan seperti Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, sudahlah." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Akashi yang mati – matian mengedor pintu klinik.

Kuroko tahu, itu semua percuma. Tapi laki – laki berambut merah itu tidak menyerah, seolah harapannya hanyalah klinik kecil.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Aku tahu kalau nyawaku i—"

"Ucapkan itu nanti setelah kau sembuh." sela Akashi dingin, tidak mau mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. "Meski kau sekarang sangat mengerikan, jangan pernah berhenti untuk berpikir untuk menyerah. Setelah kau sembuh kau pasti akan melihat kembang api yang indah Kuroko."

Setiap Akashi mengatakan itu, hati Kuroko selalu menjadi lapang.

Benar, lagi – lagi Akashi tahu cara Kuroko menjadi tenang. Mendengar kata kembang api selalu membuat Kuroko merasa lebih baik, meski dalam kondisi tubuh seperti.

Akashi sudah menjadi tentara sungguhan, melindungi Kuroko meski tubuhnya sudah tidak dikenali lagi.

Akashi selalu menemani Kuroko ketika sendirian.

Dan hanya Akashi yang mau membelikan kembang api untuknya. Yang seharusnya uang itu bisa dibelikan beras yang jauh lebih bermanfaat.

"Setelah hujan reda. Kita akan mencari tempat tinggal. Aku akan merawatmu dan kita akan terus bersama hingga kau menetapi janjimu—memperlihatkan kembang api terindah yang pernah kulihat."

Dan benar saja, Akashi memang selalu ada untuknya.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko terisak – isak dibalik punggung Akashi. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih—kalau saja aku bisa lebih berguna... kalau saja aku..."

Sampai detik ini, Kuroko masih belum bisa membalas kebaikan Akashi.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya." Tangan kasar Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan dan tidak membuat Kuroko merasa sakit. Dulu Akashi sangat suka mengacak – acak rambutnya. Tapi sekarang Akashi takut untuk menyentuh kepala Kuroko yang penuh luka karena radioaktif.

Akashi tahu. Kuroko sekarang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Kau berada disampingku sudah cukup."

.

.

.

Tapi sampai sekarang entah kenapa aku membenci melihat kembang api.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Aku tetap membenci kembang api.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa membenci kembang api sepenuhnya.

Karenan kembang api menyimpan banyak kenangan berharga tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Terima kasih. Telah ada dihidupku, Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian. September 1945.

Akhirnya Jepang menyerah juga di tangan sekutu, setelah bom atom meratakan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, serta kekalahan Jepang di Perang Asia-Pasifik.

—satu bulan penuh Kuroko bertahan hidup dengan kondisi yang naas.

Tahun ini September adalah akhir dari musim panas, sekaligus akhir dari mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Satu bulan berlalu Akashi merawat Kuroko di gubuk kecil yang masih bertahan setelah bom atom Hiroshima.

Kuroko enggan memejamkan matanya, meski berkali – kali tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Ini adalah malam terakhir musim panas sebelum musim gugur tiba. Kuroko benci musim panas berakhir. Akashi tahu itu. Karena itulah, malam ini ia menemani Kuroko yang tubuhnya sudah sulit dikenali itu.

"Kau tidak merasakan sakit Tetsuya?" Akashi mendudukan tubuh Tetsuya bersenderan dengan pohon. "Jika kau merasakan sakit. Katakan padaku, oke?"

Kadang – kadang Kuroko terkikik. Akashi terlalu peduli padanya.

Apa Akashi jatuh cinta dengan Kuroko? Konyol sekali.

Meski mata Kuroko tidak bisa melihat jelas seperti dulu, Kuroko masih bisa melihat kondisi Akashi sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah kurus (Kuroko berani bertaruh kalau Akashi sudah kekurangan gizi) bajunya sudah lusuh dan robek sana - sini. Tapi Akashi selalu sempat membelikan kembang api batangan hanya untuk Kuroko.

Dan malam ini, Akashi dan Kuroko saling menyalakan kembang api.

"Aku suka kembang api."

Hampir setiap saat Kuroko selalu mengatakan itu. Akashi belum bosan mendengarnya.

"Kembang api mengingatkanku pada Ayah."

Dan kembang api mengingatkan Akashi tentang Kuroko, pemuda musim panas yang menjadi orang yang paling Akashi sayangi.

"Katanya kembang api itu lambangkan hidup manusia." Seperti biasanya, Kuroko mulai berceloteh tentang kembang api. "Meski Ayah petani, Ayah selalu membuatkanku kembang api. Tiap musim panas, aku selalu menyalakan kembang api."

Itu cerita yang sama. Hampir setiap malam Kuroko menceritakan itu. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah bosan.

Selama Kuroko masih bisa berbicara disisinya.

"Akashi-kun, kau tahu?" Kuroko tiba – tiba memulai nada cerita yang berbeda. Akashi menoleh, melihat Kuroko memandang lurus langit biru bertabur bintang. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga, Tetsuya." Pundak Akashi bisa merasakan kepala Kuroko mulai bersandar. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu nasibku jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Mungkin kau jauh lebih baik dari sekarang."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Akashi. "Kau pasti masih merengek – rengek untuk meminta kembang api. Hanya aku saja yang mau membelikan kembang api untukmu."

Samar – samar, Kuroko memasang wajah cemburut. "Akashi-kun juga tidak bisa tidur tanpaku."

Selang beberapa detik, mereka akhirnya tertawa lepas. Memori otak mereka mengulang kenangan mereka bersama – sama. Rasanya menyenangkan dan tidak akan bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Bola mata Akashi melirik kembang api Kuroko yang sudah mencapai sumbu akhirnya. Kembang api kesukaan Kuroko—mencapai batasnya.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin terlahir seperti kembang api—bisa menyenangkan orang – orang saat musim panas," kata Kuroko polos, seolah itu pernyataan wajar. Bahkan tubuh Kuroko sudah tidak bisa merasakan Akashi mulai memeluknya. "Terima kasih atas segala – galanya. Aku menyayangimu."

Hingga akhirnya, kembang api ditangan Kuroko padam.

Menyisakan kembang Akashi yang belum padam untuk selang beberapa menit.

.

.

.

Aku membenci kembang api. Karena ketika padam, itu mengingatkanku tentang kematian Tetsuya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membenci kembang api. Karena bukankah Tetsuya ingin terlahir kembali menjadi kembang api.

Hei, Tetsuya untuk apa menjadi kembang api yang hidup singkat.

Kenapa kau tidak menjadi langit musim panas. Yang menjadi favoritku dan semua orang di dunia ini?

.

.

..

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu.

Akashi memperhatikan percikan api yang mulai menyulut sumbu kembang apinya. Setiap kali melihat kembang api, dia teringat Kuroko berada disampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disana Tetsuya?"

Dulu Kuroko pernah bercerita ingin menjadi dokter. Sekarang Akashi menjadi salah satu dokter termuka di Jepang.

"Hei Tetsuya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter." Akashi menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau ingin menolong orang kesakitan bukan. Ironisnya ketika kau terluka saat itu—tidak ada yang mau menolongmu."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kembang api itu masih menyala.

"Tapi sekarang aku menjadi dokter, menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Kau senang kan Tetsuya?"

Berkat kembang api Kuroko. Akashi masih bisa menjalankan hidupnya.

Akashi tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih, telah bertemu dengan orang sepertiku."

Kembang api ditangannya, akhirnya padam.

.

.

.

Yang paling Kuroko sukai adalah kembang api di musim panas.

Yang paling Akashi benci adalah kembang api di musim panas.

* * *

.

"_Itu sederhana. Aku menyukai kembang api mengingatkanku tentang hidup. Hidup itu sebentar, tapi sangatlah indah. Karena itu ayo kita nyalakan kembang apinya lagi Akashi-kun!"_

"_Aku membenci kembang api. Meski indah, tapi hidupnya singkat—hanya membuat seseorang sedih saja. Jaga baik – baik kembang api itu agar tidak cepat padam."_

.

_Kembang api yang kulihat saat musim panas._

_Jauh lebih menyenangkan melihat bersama – sama._

_Dibandingkan sendirian._

.

* * *

.

**=Owari=**

**.**

* * *

AAAAAHH! KUROKONYA MATI WHY?! /kau yang nulis?!/

Sebenarnya ini pengen kutulis saat bulan agustus, memperingati hari bersejarah bom atom di Jepang sekaligus sebagai titik awal pelarangan penggunakan nuklir untuk senjata perang. Well, tapi kebelet pengen nulis bukan AKAKUROXYGEN ya sudah XD

Ini tidak tahu sedih atau enggak. Aku juga hampir nangis lagi... apalagi sambil denger lagu utakata hanabi. Oke pengen nangis. Terutama pas Akashi nyari Kuroko.

Sip! Daripada author yang satu ini bawel~ review or delete!


End file.
